


Rub a Dub-Dub

by Geonn



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy spends some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub a Dub-Dub

Her apartment was empty, the world was safe, and Wendy wasn't buying it for a second. She called Ida and confirmed that nothing was going on at Middleman HQ, then called Lacey and discovered Noser was squiring her to a benefit where an ex-boyfriend was expected to make an appearance. Face had to be saved at all costs. Lacey may be alone and satisfied, but she had to appear as if she had totally moved on. Wendy could respect that. 

With her night uncharacteristically free, Wendy tried out that television thing everyone was so wild about, but it seemed all the really good shows had been cancelled and replaced with crap. She hoped one day soon MM called her in to reveal all reality shows were the product of a horrible madman with designs on world domination. Until then, however... Wendy turned off the TV and sighed as she headed upstairs.

She didn't want to do anything that even resembled work, and that included art. She wanted to just slump and stare and wander her mindscape. It had been too long since she did that. The neighborhood might be different. A new restaurant on the corner, or a playground paved over to make a parking lot... 

Wendy dropped onto the bed with her feet dangling. She supposed she could call Tyler for a little alone time together... nah. She didn't want to deal with conversation, and she would feel cheap if she just jumped him the second he was through the door. She let her hands move to the strip of skin between her shirt and pants. Hm. 

A modicum of effort.

Enjoyable.

She popped the button and looked down to watch as her fingers, independent entities only marginally attached to her, pulled down the zipper and revealed her underwear. She scooted up on the bed, letting her pants tug down her thighs as she did. They were tight around her knees as she stretched for the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. She lifted her head and grunted in irritation.

"Damn it, Lacey... you're supposed to put George _back_ when you borrow him..." 

Wendy settled for her second best soldier, a slick-headed vibrator she called Rasputin, and rolled onto her back. She twisted the base, felt him spring to life as if he had been waiting for her since the last time she'd used him. She put one hand over the crotch of her underwear and lowered the tip of her toy to her breast. She pushed him against the material of her T-shirt and stifled a moan as her nipple responded to the stimulation. She rubbed two fingers against her underwear as she repeated the move on her other breast, then ran the tip of the toy down over her stomach.

She closed her eyes as she let Raspy tease along the waistband of her underwear. Scrolling through her rolodex of fantasy images to find the right one. Brad Pitt, too cliché. Robert Downey, Jr? Not until her brain decided if it preferred grungy-steampunk-detective Downey or polished-bad-boy-inventor Downey. The Middleman? Nah, no real people. Not tonight. Lacey? No! No real people. 

"Outside the box," she murmured. "Think outside the box..."

Manservant Neville...

"Back inside the box. Close the lid. Duct-tape it shut. Uh-uh."

Okay. So no fantasy. Just her and Raspy. She guided him down and her mind made an odd connection. "Just me..." She wet her lips and imagined a duplicate of herself perched on top of her. Hands just like hers guiding the toy down, watching the mirror image as she circled the curved tip against the cotton briefs. Considering her job, it wasn't that farfetched to imagine she might get seduced by herself one day. The thought... worked for her. A lot.

"Huh... so I'm a narcissist. Good to know, I guess..." 

She was more than a little breathless now, moving her hips in a rhythm that matched the gentle thrusts of her toy. She bowed her knees outward, her lower legs still trapped by her pants, and she gripped the base with both hands. She held the vibrator steady and moved her hips against it, rubbing herself against its length as she imagined... well... herself. She grunted and furrowed her brow, wet her lips, and began to grind against the toy.

When she felt her orgasm nearing, she hooked her thumb under the waistband and lifted it, slipping the toy inside and crying out as the trembling edge ran along her labia. It parted, and she pushed it inside herself, using the underwear to apply just the right amount of pressure as she squeezed it. Wendy hunched her shoulders and thrashed as she came, pulling her feet up to the edge of the bed for leverage.

Afterward, she turned off the toy but left it poking out of her underwear as she caught her breath. Apparently Rasputin deserved to be more than second best. Boy definitely got the job done. She looked down and smirked. "Way to go, Raspy. I knew I could count on you."

She let her arms drop to either side, palms up, and stared at the ceiling.

Wendy smiled. Not a bad way to spend a night at home...


End file.
